


Warriors

by EclipsedMoon



Series: League of Legend's Song Fic [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, ladybug pv
Genre: Adrien and Seher have a family relationship, Adrien is the son of a peacock Miraculous holder so he is a pheonix, F/M, Is it Bridgette Dupain-Agreste?, League of Legends - Freeform, There are relationships in her but they are mostly familial, Warriors from Imagine Dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipsedMoon/pseuds/EclipsedMoon
Summary: Prequal to Legends Never DieAdrien loses those close to him.





	Warriors

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Warriors](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/348819) by Imagine Dragons/League of Legends. 



**_As a child you would wait_ **

**_And watch from far away_ **

 

 Adrien growled, glaring at his bedroom door. His father had once more rejected his request to go into the outside world. He glared at the door, desiring it for it to melt. He snorted, tearing his gaze away before the door could turn orange. Adrien was tired of being left behind in the excitement of the world around him. He wanted to go out there and join in the fight. He would’ve used his father’s miraculous but he had hidden it so that it would not be found.

It didn’t help that Seher refused to tell him where it was hidden, saying something about that his time eventually would come. Adrien growled as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his cargo pants. Why did he have to wait? Couldn’t he just join the fight now? Help save the world from the invasion? Find the one who guarded the miraculi to receive his own? Or use his father’s since he never _used_ it anymore? A frustrated snarl escaped the blond at the questions flowing through his mind, ignoring the heat stirring around and within him. He didn’t care if his bedroom caught on fire. Let his father lecture him.

A soft sigh escaped him, sorrow quickly snuffing out his anger. Adrien turned his attention towards the hide-a-bed spewing from his cream couch. The cushions neatly piled beside it. The bedding still on it waiting for the guests to climb in and sleep. The blankets tucked into the bed and the pillows rather neat. He knew how meticulous his brother could be. Adrien’s heart hurt as tears burned the corners of his eyes. He crawled onto the bed before lying down, curling into a ball. He inhaled the faint scent of the cologne his brother had worn. He was surprised that Félix hadn’t taken a shower before going to sleep. Then again he was exhausted from the hero work he has been doing lately.

Adrien twisted around, his gaze landing on a pair of pillows. One was red with black cats spotting it randomly. The other was black with green paw prints. Gifts he had bought for his brother and his wife, they were newlyweds. Adrian sniffed as he grabbed the black pillow with green paw prints all over it. He dragged it into himself before curling around it. Félix and his wife had stayed the night with him for his thirteenth birthday party. The one request his father had granted

Adrian curled tighter around the pillow. Tears burning tracks down his cheeks. He wanted to be with his brother. He couldn’t _ignore_ the sinking feeling that he might not see him again in a long time. To never curl in his lap again or to receive his home baked treats. The attention Adrien was given that his father denied him. The canary blond buried his face into the pillow, ignoring his T.V when it clicked on from a timer. The anchor woman in the background spoke.

Adrian jolted up right when the woman’s voice let loose the hero name of his brother. He snapped his attention towards the T.V, ignoring the tears drying on his face. Her words swirled around him as she talked about the current fight the heroes were in.  Something about a demon that was enraged and fires that was increasing.

Adrien slid from the bed, darting closer to the T.V. He hovered by it, his gaze glued to the screen as it showed the said demon. Black horns curved from its forehead before following the curve of the top of its head. A behemoth. They were size changers. Growing to as large as a giant in a matter of seconds or shrinking to the size of an ant. Some there were even gluttonous. Adrien’s heart hiccupped when the screen zoomed into its hand. In its massive grasp was Phantom Cat. Adrien’s heart lurched as he watched his brother sink his teeth into the demon’s hand. The demon narrowed his eyes before throwing the black cat themed hero into a building. It crumbled around him as he fell to the ground, the chucks of the building following.

Adrien inhaled sharply as he sprang to his feet, not caring when he had sat on the table in front. He snapped his attention about what he could see, ignoring the droning woman in the background. He was searching for Lady Scarlet. His body was tense as he angled himself towards the window. His flame powers stirring within. He didn’t know whether to relax or bolt out the door when he spotted Lady Scarlet darting for her partner. She was then snagged by the demon.

He didn’t wait any longer. He twisted around and darted for the window. He knew where they were fighting. He had been there before when his brother had snuck him out on patrols. His brother injured easily where the suit didn’t protect him. Adrien had the powers to heal even though Bridgette had more experience in that field. The more healers out there the better. Lady Scarlet was in trouble and Adrien could help. He knew how to fight, he took karate and fencing and he spared often with Félix; and sometimes, with Bridgette.

 He tore his window open, not caring that he had broken it from his inhuman strength. His heart hiccupped when male voices called his name. He glanced at his doors as fiery wings spread from his back. He could feel the heat swirl around him as he focused on the locations of the knobs leading into his bedroom. He didn’t want to be caught. He could heat the handles long enough to slip out the window. Adrien grit his teeth as the knob jiggled. Curses filled the air, alerting Adrien to his success.

He launched himself from the ledge, wanting to flee before he was caught. If Adrien could get into the battle before he was caught, he wouldn’t be able to be stopped. He could do what he what he wanted. Félix wouldn’t be happy but he wouldn’t stop him either. Félix and Bridgette trusted him more than his father.

Adrien also wasn’t worried about the world seeing him with his phoenix wings. _Everyone_ knew of the creatures of mythology. They had invaded the world more than twenty years ago. The gods tried to create peace but things escalated a little over fifteen years ago and they took heralds

If the gods fought the creatures alone, their powers would _destroy_ the world.

 

**_But you always knew that you’d be the one_ **

**_That work while they all play_ **

****

Adrian snarled when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He struggled, diging his fingers into the arm of being holding him. He flapped his flaming wings as the being holding him struggled to pull him back into the room. He wasn’t going to give up. Not when his brother was in danger. His father didn’t care. _Adrien_ did and he wasn’t going to let brother down. “Adrien.” A voice growled his name, a voice he didn’t want to hear at the moment. He twisted around, glaring at his father

Gaberial narrowed his eyes asa  light mist left from where skin touched skin. The man scowled, trying to hide his grimace of pain. Adrien was phoenix and Gabriel was a phenox. He was Seher’s miraculous holder. Thus his given powers. Cold didn’t last in the heat. A growl escaped the canary blond before as his father grit his teeth, bracing against the pain. Gabriel was jerked back by a man dressed in blue, forcing him to release the thirteen year old. A harsh voice escaped the man, scolding the phenox.

Adrien didn’t care to linger to see what Seher told his father. He was bolting out the window and heading for the bonfire of a building he could see. He halted when the god of time appeared before him. “Calm down my child.” Seher held his gloved hands before him and slightly lowered them, motioning for him to be calm. “You will have your time. Now is not it.” Adrien frowned. He trusted the blue kwami more than he did his father. His father was losing his trust.

“What are you talking about?” Adrien asked, holding back the termer in his voice. The god flicked his tail feathers before he reached back an pulled one free. It was loose. Feathers attached don’t pull as easily as he just did.

“In time, you too will receive a miraculous.” He held the feather before him. Seher opened his hand, the feather blew off his palm, swirling before returning before the god. IT glowed before growing larger, allowing Adrien a peek inside of what Seher wanted him to see.

Adrien didn’t see anything different. The buildings were still burning. Creatures roamed the streets. Ash still fell from the sky. Everything looked the same. Adrien blinked when saw his brother standing on the Eiffel tower with his wife. Another spotted Heroine stood beside her. Her hair was shorter. A black cat landed, drawing the attention of his brother. The strange cat lifted his gaze and Adrien couldn’t help but feel it was him. The image fizzled out and disappeared, the clear vision of what he had seen fading with it. Leaving a fuzzy memory.

“Tis dangerous right now.” Adrien drifted to the ground, Seher followed him.

“I’m worried about him.” Sobs choked Adrien’s voice. “Father doesn’t show that he loves me. I feel like he treats me like a proclien doll.” Adrien knew what his father was doing was wrong. Keeping him trapped. He had researched it and asked Félix about it. His brother had been reluctant because how _much_ Adrien loved his father. Félix still gave him the answers he desired. “I feel like I’m going to lose him.” Seher’s grip tightened before he allowed himself to relax.

“They are the heralds of the upmost powers. They will be fine as will you.” Adrien wiped the streaming tears. His flaming wings going limp. He clutched the kwami’s suit when Seher wrapped him in a hug. Adrien peered at the burning city through his spiked lashes. He briefly saw Lady Scarlet in the air as she twisted around, using her wings to stay aloft. He could see her throw her weapon

Seher’s presence was comforting.

 

**_In youth you’d lay_ **

**_Awake at night and scheme_ **

****

Adrien glared at the envelope on the table before the T.V. That envelope has sat there for a few weeks now, untouched. The woman in the T.V droned on about the newest attack of a succubus or something other. Adrien lost track of the different attacks of different critters. A pack of wild werewolves was a few weeks ago. The canary blonde hesitated before grasping the envelope. It was from his last photoshoot. He chose not to remember how recent the shoot was. At the time he had deemed his father _insane_ for wanting the photos but now that Adrien thought about, his father had known what was coming. How could Gabriel not? He was the herald to time

Adrien carefully opened the envelope, not wanting to damage the paper or the prizes within. There was more than one photo in there. He took a deep shaky breath before grasping the slick stock and pulling it out. The first photo on top was of Adrien, Félix and their father. Félix didn’t look happy being there. Gabriel was neutral as usual. Adrien put that one down. The next one stunned him. It was of his father, a small smile curling his usually stoic face.

Adrien was quick to put it down before it could tug at his heart strings. He looked at the next one, surprise pulsing through him. It was of Félix and Bridgette. Félix looked startled from Bridgette Throwing herself at him. Pure love and joy shined in her face. This one was unplanned. He could tell. The back ground was a park. Though it was brown and some plants were burning, it didn’t detract from the warm love that was in the photo. Adrien sighed and lovingly placed it on the table. Adrien’s heart lurched when he looked at the next one. It was also of Félix. He was baking with Marinette and Bridgette was covering him in flour.

Adrien quickly flipped through the rest of them. More photos of Félix and Bridgette and a few of Gabriel. His heart lurched at what having these photos might mean. His father was the herald of time. Was something going to happen to the _rest_ of his family? The city was falling apart. He wouldn’t be surprised if something happened. Adrien was quick to shake his head

He looked at his reflection in the glass table, trying to keep his thoughts from falling into the darkness. He ignored Seher’s sorrowful gaze. The seventeen-year-old flicked his gaze about his face, trying to find something else to think about. Adrian ignored the few scars he had received from trying to avoid fights over the years. He looked away as he closed his fiery wings. His body sore and exhausted. He hadn’t gotten much sleep recently

His recurring nightmares didn’t help; something about Phantom Cat and Lady Scarlet. He had a sinking feeling that they were more than nightmares. Adrien gave a fierce shake of his head as he grit his teeth. He didn’t care about his dreams. He didn’t want to think about the meaning of them. Seher always looked away when he asked them the meaning

Adrien _wanted_ to join the fight. The guardian to the miraculi had disappeared. Adrien gave a slight tilt of his head before returning his attention towards the T.V. Seher looked away, returning his gaze to the screen, the remote in his left hand. The news changed. Adrien was quick to pat the god’s arm in a comforting gesture. He didn’t if it was more for himself or the god

The news played about the death of the famous Gabriel Agreste. The man died trying to protect his child. Adrien missed his father. Tikki and Bridgette always told him not to dwell on the past. Plagg _insisted_ that vengeance was the right path that he needed to take. He was hesitant about that. Wasn’t vengeance the path of the black cat and fox?

 

**_Of all the things you would change_ **

**_But it was just a dream!_ **

 

Adrien jolted awake from the dream that replayed in his mind, slowly fading the more awake he became. He released a soft sigh as he dropped his head into his hands. He didn’t know what dream he just had and he wasn’t willing to find out. If his aching heart was anything to go by, it was either another dream about loosing his father or something that might deal with _what’s_ going to happen. Seher refused to tell him the meaning of his dreams. Something was always going wrong in them

Adrien looked at the peacock god. He was staring out the window, watching the flames burn across the street. Firemen trying to put it out. Did all kwami grow attached to their heralds? Adrien released a soft sigh as he rose from the bed and approached the god. He tilted his head at Adrien’s approaching presence. The canary blonde tried to not let his sorrow trudge forth. He has already spent too many days mourning the loss of his father. It was time for them to move on; still, he often wondered if he could’ve changed things if he had a miraculous

“There would have been no change.” Seher said in a soft voice. Adrien turned and looked at him. The time god released a soft sigh before turning his blue gaze towards him. “There would have been no change. Gabriel sill would have been killed, just in different clothing and place.” Adrien released a soft sigh. Not that it would’ve mattered anyway.

Seher said he would receive a miraculous, that he would change things but with the all the destruction and chaos going on. He was beginning to wonder if he was dreaming a dream. It certainly felt like it

Adrien turned around when he heard his bedroom door creak open. Félix and Bridgette stood at the door. His heart lurched; he knew why they were there. Today was the anniversary of his father’s death. Adrien’s heart hiccupped as the couple approached him. Without hesitation, Adrien darted towards his brother. Tears streaming down his cheeks. Félix wrapped his arms around him as Bridgette patted his head.

Félix nuzzled him as a soft purr rumbled his chest. Things were getting worse. Everything felt like a dream, a nightmare Adrien wanted to change.

 

**_Here we are, don’t turn away now_ **

**_We are the warriors that this town_ **

****

Adrien glanced at Seher to see the peacock kwami sleeping in the little bed Marinette had made for him. A half-eaten baby muffin falling from his paws and onto the computer desk. Seher has been keeping an eye on him lately. Adrien didn’t know why but he had a sinking feeling that it wasn’t going to be a good thing.

A soft sigh escaped him he turned his attention towards the window and approached it. He wanted to spend time with Félix and Bridgette. They were out patrolling and were yet to return. He wanted to go out and greet them. Adrien pulled the window open, climbing on the windowsell, his gaze roving over the city. His gaze was quick to land on silhouettes of the city’s heroes. Looked like Bridgette was flirting with her mate. Adrien snickered when she pulled Phantom Cat into a kiss.

Adrien inhaled when a wave of heat blew into his bedroom, the sound of crackling flames came with it. He stilled when soft grumbles escaped Seher. The canary blond glanced back at him in time to see the god of time turn over, completely dropping his muffin. Soft snickers escaped the eighteen-year-old before he launched himself out the window.

He spread his fiery wings and taking into the night. Excitement filled him the closer he drew to his only living family members. Adrien grinned at seeing how flustered Félix. Phantom Cat lifted his head before turning his attention towards Adrien as the canary blonde landed on the building they were sitting on. The black cat gave him a fanged smile that was rare to see. Adrien’s heart lurched and tears welled in the corner of his eyes. THe love he felt for these two swelling.

Their concerned voices slipped around him as they wrapped him in a hug. Tears fell. He was scared. He was scared that he was going to lose them. Lose _everything_ that he cared about. He couldn’t help but fell that Bridgette and Félix were going to disappear on him.

Félix’s soft voice flowed over him as he ran his claws lightly through his hair. Adrien leaned into him, taking in the comforting gesture. The canary blonde opened one eye, sniffling, when heat suddenly blasted against him. An angry red portal swirled before them. A soft growl escaped Félix as he and Bridgette tensed. Her hands quick to fly to her weapon

Adrien blinked when someone suddenly grabbed him and dragged him away. He snapped his attention towards his capture to see Seher holding. Immense sorrow danced in his eyes. Bridgette shrieked Félix’s name

Adrien snapped his attention towards the couple. Spidery hands were reached through it before wrapped around Phantom Cat’s wrists. A snarl escaped the cat as he yanked back, pulling free. Laughter echoed all around them as Seher tightened his grip. “Be comforted in know that tis not be the last ye see of him.” Adrien stilled at Seher’s words. The spidery hands grasping the struggling male before he was dragged through.

Adrien shrieked and struggled in Seher’s grasp only to be released when the portal vanished. He stumbled forward only to lose his balance and fall. He lifted his gaze, staring in disbelief at where the portal had once been. Curses escaped Lady Scarlet. She used words he’s never heard of before. Even saying some of them in different languagaes. Tears stained her cheeks before she turned her attention towards Seher. “You knew this was coming!!” She snarled, balling her hand into a fist. Seher closed his eyes, allowing himself to be hit by the irked woman. “Where the hell is he?!!” She demanded.

Seher gave a slight shake of his head. As if he knew but couldn’t say. A snarl escaped Bridgette, she launched herself towards him. Adrien flinched and closed his eyes. He opened one eye when demands and snarls escaped Bridgette. He blinked to see Tikki holding her back. Bridgette went still, tilting her head as the goddess whispered something into her ear.

A roar of frustration escaped her as she stormed off only to come back seconds later. She dropped beside Adrien and dragged him into her lap, curling around him. She gently rocked him as the shock of losing his older brother began to wear off. His vision blurred as he opened his mouth only to close it when he couldn’t find his voice. Sobs escaped him. Bridgette’s grasp growing tighter. He clung tightly to her as he felt Seher’s familiar presence drop behind him.

A soft snarl escaped Lady Scarlet but she didn’t act when Seher patted him on the head. Tikki released a soft sigh. The two blondes had been close and now Félix was gone. Was Adrien also going to lose Bridgette?

 

**_Here we are, don’t turn away now_ **

**_We are the warriors that built this town_ **

**_From dust_ **

****

Adrien stared at the tombstone blankly. Tears blurred his vision and burned tracks down his cheeks. He flinched when he felt someone place a comforting hand on his arm. A soft voice called his name. He tore his gaze away from the silver tombstone. He lifted his eyes only to meet Seher’s concerned blue ones. The soft voice called his name once more.

He searched for it only to find Marinette staring at him. Concern tinted her bluebell eyes. A soft sigh escaped her as she approached him. She spoke once more. Adrien struggled to understand what she was saying. His mind swirled before she closed her eyes and released another sigh. She placed her hand on his in comforting gestor. She then turned and looked at her sister. Bridgette didn’t have an umbrella with her. Her hair was plastered to her. Her ahoge wasn’t showing her current emotion. She expression was stoney and empty. She stood beside the stone that bore Félix’s name.

This funeral was for family only.

“Bridgette?” Adrien shifted nervously when he called his sister-in-law’s name. She blinked and lifted her gaze. Her expression empty. A small smile curled her lips when her gaze landed on him. She was quick to approach him and wrap him in a hug. The twenty-three year old murmuring soft words into his ears. “I miss him.” His voice chocked, Bridgette’s grasp tightened as she whispered that she did as well. Adrien dropped his gaze when he felt someone’s hand on his arm. He followed the arm only to lock gazes with Marinette. Sympathy darkened her eyes.

“Everything will be alright.” Bridgette murmured. “Tikki says as long as Plagg remains with Félix. There is a high chance that he still is alive and can be rescued.” A watery smile curled Adrien’s lips as he sniffed. A sharp inhale drew the trio’s attention. Seher was looking away, an apology resting on his face. Concern twisted his gut as he drew his attention to the one who gasped. Sympathy danced in Tikki’s gaze. She was looking at him and Bridgette. She then lifted her gaze and he followed.

Adrian’s heart hiccupped. A man dressed in black was slowly making his way towards them. A black cat tail swung behind him as the cat ears on his head dropped. He almost seemed sad. The clothes this werecat wore almost looked Félix’s cat suit with a few exptions. He didn’t have a belted tail though he still had the belts and he didn’t wear the thigh highs that Félix often grumbled about. He had midnight hair with two strands of hair on either side of his head and one on top. Reminding Adrien of Plagg’s whiskers. He’s met the god before.

The man’s green eyes flicked to the tombstone. He halted in his path as he closed his eyes. A soft sigh escaped him before he placed his hand on top as if he was paying his respects. He then turned his attention towards Adrien. “Plagg?” the canary blonde whispered. The god titled his head, his expression empty of any emotion.

“You got that right.” He said in soft voice. Bridgette snapped her attention towards him as a soft growl escaped her. She was quick to release Adrien and approach the god of destruction. She yelled at him and made demands. Plagg just stared at her, allowing her to express herself. He even caught a few of her punches. Eventually Bridgette dropped to the ground sobbing, her sister and kwami quick to rush to her side as Plagg walked past her. He halted before Adrien.

Adrien swallowed as he stared at the god. Plagg’s gaze roved about him before a soft sigh escaped him. He held his hand out towards him before opening his palm. Adrien stared at the silver jewel resting in the center. He backed away from it. When he said he wanted a miraculous, taking his brother’s place was not what he had in mind. He lifted his gaze towards Plagg’s. His green eyes devoid of any emotion though Adrien could sense the sorrow. “What happened to my brother?” Adrien asked in a soft voice.

Plagg blinked before a soft sigh escaped him. He slowly shook his head as if he didn’t want to talk about it. His eyes glimmered then he blinked, clearing what was gathering. Plagg mourned? Adrien assumed he would be numb to that considering he lost more heralds than anyone else.

Adrien bit his bottom lip as he dropped his gaze to the silver ring. “Tis yer time for the miraculous ye so desired.” Seher whispered into his ear. “I know tis not the way ye wanted it. Take it in honor of yer brother’s memory.” With those words, Adrien grabbed the ring and slipped on. He didn’t even hesitate. Seher was right. He could honor his brother’s memory. He could be the next black cat and feel much closer to his brother.

Adrien grit his teeth, feeling the destructive powers flowing through him from the ring, instantly changing what he was into what he needed to be to handle the powers given to him. “Félix would be pleased.” Plagg said in a soft avoice. Adrien lifted his gaze to see Plagg looking at the tombstone. Adrien followed his gaze and stilled at the sight of a ghostly form of his brother. He was examining himself. “Only you can see him because he is tied to the miraculous.”

Adrien’s heart hiccupped as Félix lifted his silver gaze. Did that mean there was a chance to rescue his brother after all?

 

**_The time will come_ **

**_When you’ll have to rise_ **

 

He didn’t know how the fae managed to hide in the shadows when he could see through them. He knew she belonged to the dark court. Plagg’s people or something like that. He actually wasn’t quite sure. Plagg would neither confirm nor deny it. Adrien hissed when a whip suddenly snapped around him. He was hoping he could’ve avoided the unseelie’s weapon. From what Bridgette told him, they liked strange things. He didn’t know if the whip counted as strange.

Adrian inhaled sharply when he was yanked into the air. His belted tail lashed back and forth as a soft growl slipped from him. The beam of the building supporting what was holding him prisoner. “You’re a new cat.” Giggles escaped the woman imprisoning him. She titled her head, her dark hair sliding over pale shoulders. In her left hand, she held the handle to her weapon. Her spiked wings flicking as she studied him. “Where is the old one?” She sniggered, as if knowing where he was.

Adrian hissed, struggling in his bonds. He had no idea how it was sticking so easily. Magic? Struggling was going to get him nowhere. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He slowly released his breath as he listened to the whispering shadows around him. “What are you doing?” the fae hummed as she slink closer.  He opened his eyes, spotting her reaching for the ring on his finger. With a sharp hiss, he was quick to drag her way from his still body. He was manipulating a shadow, seeing through its eyes. A little trick Félix had told him about before his disappearance.

The fae snarled as she whipped around only to freeze when he slinked off. “Are you really doing this?” She hummed. She opened her mouth to speak once more only to yelp when a yo-yo smacked the whip out of her hands. Adrien yelped as his shadow promptly exploded, his body colliding with the ground. He groaned as he pulled the whip from his person.

He looked up to see Lady Scarlet’s yo-yo wrapped firmly around the fae. Bridgette glared at the faery before speaking. “I know you are new to this. You still need to be careful. They _are_ after our miraculous for whatever reason.” Adrian lifted his gaze to Bridgette, why would they be? They had their own powers.

“Any idea why?” Bridgette shrugged as Plagg released a soft hum. He knew why.

“Where to do you send them once you’ve cought them?”

“Back to their realms.” Was Bridgette’s response. The fae snarled as Bridgette dropped to one knee, placing her palm firmly on the ground. Insults and curses escaped the faery as a dark purple portal appeared beneath her. Seconds later, she was swallowed by it. “Your kwami tells you what realm they belong and how to send them there. As far as I can, only Tikki’s heralds can create the portals.” Adrien snorted. He wasn’t surprised.

He felt like he was still struggling to prove himself. That he was _just_ as good as his brother.

****

**_Above the best and prove yourself_ **

**_Your spirit never dies!_ **

****

Soft grumbles escaped Adrien as he rolled his shoulders. He was feeling drained and tired. Did something _have_ to happen in the middle of the night? Sure he was a cat now but that didn’t mean he he didn’t about his sleep. He rolled his shoulders once more, missing the weight of his wings. He was no longer a bird. Adrian was honored to be a cat. He always wanted to follow in the footsteps of his brother.

He stared at the burning buildings of Paris. He didn’t know how that was going to be dealt with. How were they going to restore all the damage? Lady Scarlet as given up using her miraculous cure. Buildings were destroyed quicker than she could use the power. Too many creatures tainted the world now, most them not caring if they were spotted. He has seen it on the news. Other miraculous holders in other countries were doing the best they could to clean it.

Adrian sighed, tilting his head when he heard a sharp whiz of a yo-yo. He turned his attention towards his Bridgette when she landed next to him. Her expression empty and her body stiff. She has been acting on instinct for a while now. Adrien could smell the sorrow that rested in her heart. There were times that black cat felt like she had forgotten he was even there.

Adrien looked at the phantom form of his brother. Félix was concerned but there was nothing he could do to comfort his wife. Lady Scarlet couldn’t see Phantom Cat. Only those who were death’s children could. Félix looked at him then urged to speak to her. Adrian pursed his lips, he didn’t know what to say to her. Anything he has said in the past was either brushed off by her or she stared at him like he didn’t belong there before she broke into tears.

“Bridgette?” He spoke drawing her attention. She looked at him and blinked. She furrowed her brows together as if he had just pulled her from her thoughts. “Are you ok?” A weak smile curled her lips and she ruffled his hair then she was quick to disappear over the building’s edge. A soft sigh escaped him. Adrian pushed forward and launched off the building. His concern for Bridgette was growing. Even _Marinette_ worried about her sister.

Bridgette had something up her sleeve. She wasn’t usually carless or forgetful. She was planning something and he didn’t know if he was going to like it.

Adrian landed on his feet, chasing after the demon that emerged from the flames of a burning building. He ignored the screams of civilians that scrambled to get out of the way.  He didn’t care if they noticed that he was a different black cat. He took on the name Cat Noir. His brother was Phantom Cat. Why not have the ‘cat’ in both their names? He wanted to honor his brother and he felt like have the name was currently the best way to do it.

Adrian wanted to be just as good as his brother. He would have to prove that to himself.

 

**_Farewell, I’ve gone to take my throne above_ **

**_But don’t weep for me_ **

****

Cat Noir stared at Lady Scarlet. Something about her was making him uneasy. Even Seher now lingered around them in his small form. This has been going on for at least a week. She was planning something. Something that the god of time didn’t approve of. He had seen them arguing more than once when he had joined patrols.

Now that he was observing her; she seemed to be searching for something. Something Adrian didn’t want her to find. He refused to think about what Lady Scarlet would do once she found what she was looking for.

Adrien munched on a cookie that she had given him, the basket resting beside him. He couldn’t help but feel like she was trying to distract him with the sweets she has been giving him lately. Like she was apologizing in advance. He watched her from the corner of his eye. She frowned at her yo-yo, the glow of the screen light her face. A soft snarl escaped her as she clicked it shut. Seher spoke. Adrien didn’t catch it. He didn’t care what the god said any more. Adrien just knew that he was trying to stop her from what she was doing.

Lady Scarlet glowered at the god of time before snapping at him. She dropped beside Adrien, angrly munching on a macaroon. Her gaze roving the horizon. Adrian went still when she dropped her gaze to her phone buzzed. She was quick to flip it open then she took off. Adrian scrambled to his feet, quick to follow her. A disturbing feeling flowed through him that the notification on her yo-yo phone was not another attack from the creatures of myth.

His heart sank when he saw they were approaching a swirling red portal. It looked like the one that had swallowed Félix. “No.” He said softly before he came to a halt. Bridgette yelped when the shadows snared her, not allowing her to get any closer. She glowered at him. “You are going through?!” He question as he approached.

She grit her teeth before using her powers of light to dissolve the shadows holding her. “No!” Adrien screamed, tears stinging the corners of his as she tossed her yo-yo towards the portal making sure it went through. She snapped her wings to her back as Adrien tackled her. “I don’t lose you.” His voice trembled. Bridgette hesitated before she patted his head. “I’ll be back.” She hummed. “I promise.”

“I don’t believe you.” Adrien hiccupped. Félix didn’t return. What makes her think that she would. “No!!” He shrieked when someone tore him her. “Lady Scarlet!” He wailed as he watched his last loved member of his family dive through the flaming portal.

 _“No!!!!”_ Adrian shrieked as he struggled in the grasp of the person holding him.

“There was no other way.” Seher hummed as Adrien swung his head back, not caring about being in pain when he made contact with the kwami. He darted for the portal only for the shadows to snare him. The ghostly form of his brother quick to step before him.

“You leave now kid, who is going to protect this world?” Plagg hummed. Adrien sank to the ground as the portal closed. Tears blurred his vision while Félix’s familiar presence wrapped around him. Why was he loosing everyone he loved? First Félix and now Bridgette. Who was going to be next? Marinette?

 

**_‘cause this will be_ **

**_The labor of my love_ **

Cat Noir lifted his gaze from the burning city to the moon hanging in the sky before him. He closed his eyes and released a soft sigh. It has been at least half a year since Bridgette disappeared. He missed them. He missed them terrible. He missed he sound of Félix’s voice and the treats Bridgette would make. He also missed her hugs. They were always calming. He turned his attention towards the stars. They twinkled as if mourning his loss.

He wondered when TIkki as going to show. If she ever did. If Tikki remained with Bridgette, did that mean she was still alive? Would Adrien have to find a portal to go save her? Plagg didn’t think that was a good idea. The canary blond couldn’t blame him. Adrian dropped his gaze to the flames of the city. He blinked when his gaze landed on a flaming portal. He was quick to slip into the shadows. His heart hammering nervously. A soft snarl escaped Plagg but he didn’t say anything to stop him.

The shadows released him as he stared at the swirling portal before him. It was massive. He hesitated before approaching. The edges of the portal were spiked like it flames. This one felt stable. His heart hiccupped with hope. Bridgette said that she could create portals. Was she coming home? He was quick to squash the hope. He has seen many portals but none of his family ever came through. A sharp hiss escaped him as he backed away. He tensed, prepared to defend himself when the portal stirred. Something within was coming. He didn’t want to fight another demon. It took him _days_ to take the last one down without help. Well, Seher kinda helped.

He went absolutely still when Tikki stepped through. “Tikki?” Adrien called, the goddess turned her attention towards him. Her blue-violet eyes shimmered with tears the portal behind her slowly closed, taking the heated breeze with it. His heart dropped. Bridgette was dead. That was the only explination as to why Tikki had returned.

Tikki held her palm out. He was quick to accept whatever she held towards him. She vanished as soon as he cought the jewels of her miraculous. The stones were a deep red instead of a deep violet red like Bri’s. Why was this a different miraculous? Had the first one been destroyed? Adrien ran the pad of his finger over the stones. Tikki mourned within. Adrien’s heart went out to her. He understood how she felt. How long was it since Tikki lost one of her heralds?

 _A long time kid._ Was Plagg’s response. Adrian absently nodded before he took off. He had someone in mind who would make a great herald. He had heard Bridgette mentioning it once and he wanted to respect her wishes.

He paused at a building’s edge. His tail flicked back and forth as he stared at the Bakery across the street. The bakery had closed for the night. He dragged his gaze along the buildings prestine shape. Scanning each window and listening. Marinette had moved back in with her parents a few days after her sister’s disappearance. He couldn’t blame her. He would’ve done the same thing if he already didn’t live in the same house hold with Seher and Plagg.

He paused when he his gaze landed on the roof of the building. A gentle breeze blew towards him, carrying Marinette’s scent. Her scent was minutes old, at least an hour. She recently went inside.  His ears twitched when heard the soft click of the trap door opening. Adrien took a deep breath before slipping the miraculous into the pocket of his suit. His tail whisked back and forth with nervous energy. He slowly released his breath before he turned and vanished into the shadows, stepping through to the patio she was on.

She was watering roses. Different kinds of roses. Bridgette loved roses. Adrian could smell her sorrow. She was wrapped in a snuggie and her hair was down. Her hair was tangled. She smelled exhausted yet she didn’t want to sleep. His ears flicked forward twitched when he heard the soft sniffles escaping her. His boots didn’t make a noise when he approached her. He hesitated before patting her on the shoulder.

Marinette snapped her attention towards him. His heart ached for her upon seeing her tear streaked face. Soft sniffles escaped her. “Cat?” She said in a soft voice. “I saw a portal’s glow earilier. Has she returned?” He hesitated before he shook his head. Her face scrunched up, more tears flowing as she dropped to the ground. Her body wracked with sobs as he dropped by her side.

She curled up against him.

 

**_Here we are, don’t turn away now_ **

**_We are the warriors that built this town_ **

****

Marinette stared at the stars as she absently munched on cookies. “Marinette?” He whispred, earning a distract hum from her. He released a soft sigh before slipping his hand into his pocket, pulling out the stones from his pocket. He hesitated, wondering if Marientte was the right choice. She currently seemed to down to accept anything.

She turned and looked at him when he didn’t respond. Her gaze dull. Marinette dropped her eyes to his hand. She blinked before snapping her attention towards him. “Is that a mriauclous?” He gave a slow nod. She was quick to drop her gaze to his fist once more. “are you choosing me to be an herald?” He opened his hand, earning a sharp inhale from her.

She stared at the glittering stones for a long while before she spoke. “How is Tikki? Her and Bridgette were really close.”

“She is inside the stones mourning. I think she would appreciate seeing you.” Marinette was quick to grab the stones and slip them one. Seconds later Tikki appeared. Though she had a sad air to her, she appeared professional. She opened her mouth to give the usual spiel before she stilled. She blinked before rubbing her eyes.

“Marinette?”

“Hello Tikki.” The goddess slipped into her human form.

“You look like Bridgette.” The goddess said in a soft voice, she hesitated before grabbing Mari’s hair. Bridgette and Tikki were like sisters. Her remember whenever he saw them together, they acted like siblings. Marinette smiled as Adrien flinched when he felt Plagg’s presence leave his mind. The god patted his sister on the shoulder. She gave a watery smile.

“Has the guardian turned up?” Adrien shook his head.

“Not even Seher knows where his miraculous is currently. The knowledge of its whereabouts died with my father.” Adrien thought that was just an excuse and the kwami knew. He was the god of time after all.

“You two are the current warriors.”

****

**_Here we are, don’t turn away now_ **

**_We are the warriors that built this town_ **

**_From dust_ **

****

Adrien landed on the Eiffel tower, stretching his stiff body. He was getting tired of Plagg hovering over him. Seher had told him something about his brother and needing help. It was too much of a prophetic riddle for Adrien to figure it out so he placed it to the side to figure out another time. Plagg wasn’t pleased about what Seher said but he left it be.

Adrien dropped his gaze to the burning city when hot wind blew up the tower.  He turned his attention towards the sounds of screaming people. A dark themed being with spiked wings was chasing them. Shrill laughter escaped the being. Cat Noir sighed as his tial whisked back and forth. He was getting tired of chasing after the fae. At least he now had someone working with him to send them home. He hoped that they would stay there. There was one time when he and Bridgette sent the same demon home twice. They had to do something with the colliding worlds.

His ears folded to the side at the sound of a whizzing yo-yo. He lifted his gaze when Ladybug landed beside him. She closed her wings. She rolled her shoulders, still growing used to her new wings. Adrien often wondered why they used their yo-yo to help them fly when they had wings. Bridgette just smirked at him before taking off.

Ladybug looked at him flashing him a cheerful smile. Her and Tikki have been healing well. HE was glad.  Adrien turned his attention towards the ghostly form of Phantom cat. The ghostly hero grinned and gave a bow before falling through the platform of the tower. Cat Noir’s smile turned into a cheshire grin as he backed up.

It had been two years since Bridgette disappeared. Things haven’t gotten better; in fact they have grown worse. But he had a partner by his side. One who could help him and that was all that mattered. He darted forward, quick to spring off the tower’s edge and doing a flip, disappearing into a pool of shadows before landing on the ground in a spider-man pose. The faery slowly turned and glowered at him. A sharpe hiss escaped the female unseelie fae.

Cat Noir now would like to find Seher’s miraculous to gift to another.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my fellow readers!!
> 
> I have rewritten this song fic. Yes, I'm going to rewrite legends never die then I'm going to add a third one to this series. Worlds Collide. :D
> 
> Thanks for reading this!!


End file.
